Happy Birthday to you
by DelphieKat
Summary: Harm celebrates his 40th birthday, but as usual, the events don’t really take place as anticipated...
1. The party

Title: Happy Birthday to you...  
Author: DelphieKat katerie@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG (just to be safe, for one or two words)   
Classification: general/portrait  
Spoilers: Almost everything up to season 9  
Summary: Harm celebrates his 40th birthday, but as usual, the events don't really take place as anticipated...  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these characters, they belong to DPB, etc...   
  
Author's Notes: I think DPB forgot something really important in Harm's life: his 40th birthday. It is usually an important step in a man's life, so I thought it might be interesting to write a fic about that. I had a lot of fun when I wrote my first fic (Rocking around the Christmas Tree), and I'm still having a lot of fun doing this one. I hope you'll enjoy it, and if so, send me some feedback, I'd love to have your comments.  
Thank you so much Dae, for your beta-reading, even on Christmas night!  
Another thank you to you, Rhonda, for the nice advice.  
All remaining mistakes are mine, sorry!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
October 24th  
2316 ZULU  
North of Union Station  
Harm's Apartment  
  
  
Sad guitar music was floating throughout the air, covering the sound of the rain hitting the windows. Harm finally put the music instrument away and got up to get a drink. He took a cold beer from the refrigerator and hit the play button on the stereo. The blues music that was coming out of the speakers fitted his mood exactly. His first week back at JAG had been awfully long. He'd had to deal with the admiral's mood and everybody had seemed to avoid him, for no particular reason. Even Mac didn't seem enthusiastic about working with him anymore.  
  
"Can I really blame her?" he said out loud, speaking to himself. "I quit everything I had to save her life and when she asked me why, I couldn't tell her... I ran away the minute I saw that I wasn't the most important person in her life anymore. And now," he took a folder from his desk, only to put it back there, "the only reason she wants to talk to me is because we're co-counsellors on the Romano case." Harm was less than thrilled to discuss this case with her that night, but he couldn't find any cover story good enough to convince her to let it go. He could only postpone the inevitable a little longer.  
  
"I'm sure she lied to me yesterday morning. Even if I told her I didn't, I did hear what she said on the phone: '...he just entered my office, honey. I gotta go. Love you!' " Harm sighed heavily, as he remembered the discussion. "I'm sure she was talking to Webb, but she just hung up, saying it was an old friend from Okinawa who recently moved to Washington."   
  
Harm sat down on the couch, drinking the last drops of his beer. Since he was back from Paraguay, he felt out of the loop, as if he didn't really belong to JAG anymore. He knew he was getting old; besides the admiral, he was the oldest officer at JAG, but as his 40th birthday was approaching, he was even more keenly aware of it.  
  
"I'm almost 40, but it's like I've done nothing in my life. I did serve my country honestly for almost 20 years, earning two DFC's and a Silver Star, but my personal life is still a mess. Two of my girlfriends died, another left me because I encouraged her son to follow his father's footsteps and the last one is now married to a mortician." A strange void filled his heart as he remembered those women he has once loved. "And above all those women, there's Mac, but now I've lost her, too. I did nothing to keep her, I rejected her more than once, and that's where it led me." His voice was hardly more than a whisper. "I don't think I still have the courage to have this discussion with her, but tonight, we have to prepare for the Romano court-martial, so if I cannot set things straight in my personal life, I'll at least keep my career on the right track."  
  
Confidence was back in Harm's voice. He lifted his head straight and his eyes shone with determination. He grabbed his briefcase, his car keys and his coat, and then headed toward his SUV, trying to avoid the falling rain.  
  
  
  
0127 ZULU  
Georgetown  
Mac's apartment  
  
  
Harm parked his vehicle in front of Mac's apartment. Surprisingly, she answered only at the third knock. She opened the door carefully, and he noticed she was wearing a long dark-blue skirt and a white blouse that flattered the curves of her body. 'She looks amazing tonight. It's the first time she dresses that way for one of our meetings,' Harm thought, before seeing the disappointment that flashed in her eyes as she recognised him.  
  
"I take it you were waiting for somebody else," Harm said, already turning away, and in his thoughts added, 'and I don't want to have a confirmation on who's that lucky man.'  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm before he was out of reach, and he saw an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, Harm," she started, seeing the briefcase he was holding, "I totally forgot about the Romano case. I have company, but... maybe you'd like to join us?"   
  
Before he could say anything, she remove the briefcase from his hand, opened the door wide and guided him into the apartment, a devilish grin on her face.  
  
Instead of the spook he had been expecting to find inside, Harm saw Bud and Harriet playing with their kids near the coffee table. Before he could articulate anything, Bud was up on his feet, greeting the commander warmly. At that moment, Harm caught sight of Jennifer Coates hanging a streamer reading "Happy Birthday" over the fireplace and realised what was happening. The Romano case had only been an excuse to make sure he would come here that night, for his friends to celebrate his 40th birthday.  
  
Harm was lost in thought when a slight cough made him turn his head. He couldn't believe his eyes when he recognised the three people standing beside him. Keeter handed him a glass of champagne as Kate Pike and Skates simultaneously welcomed him with light kisses on his cheeks.  
  
"I thought you were all deployed somewhere around the world," Harm managed to say after a few seconds.  
  
"They were," said a familiar voice coming from the kitchen, behind him. "But when an admiral asks for certain officers to be assigned TAD to Washington for a week, it's hard to say no," added Tom Boone, shaking firmly the hand of the commander who had suddenly fallen silent.  
  
"Ahem... I know, you are not getting any younger, Buddy, but don't forget your old friend."  
  
"Sturgis!" Harm exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder. Then he noticed the woman beside him: "Congresswoman Latham."  
  
"Harm, if my memories are intact, you know me well enough to call me Bobbi. Happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you very much, Bobbi," Harm answered, with the hint of a smile. Then he looked around, trying to find the instigator of this party, but he couldn't catch sight of Mac anywhere, so he headed to the kitchen, thinking she might be preparing the dinner. Mac wasn't there, but he found Webb talking with Gunny in front of a pot of boiling soup. 'They are probably discussing a new operation somewhere around the world,' he thought. The admiral was pouring glasses of champagne for everyone and Meredith and Teresa Coulter were setting the table for the entire group, chatting friendly.  
  
"You know, Harm, it took me two entire weeks to prepare another coroner to do my specific tasks, just to be able to leave for two days. You owe me one."  
  
"Terry, I owe you much more than that, and you know it." He took her hand in both of his. "I'm very glad to see you here."  
  
The only other place Mac could be was in her bedroom, so Harm walked in that direction. The door was slightly ajar, and he knocked softly on the doorframe.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a familiar voice inside the room.  
  
"It's Harm, Mac. May I come in?" He didn't really wait for the answer and opened the door. Mac tried to block his view, but he had enough time to see Chloe put a large box wrapped in colourful paper behind the bed.  
  
"Honey, go see Clay and ask him if he needs any help with dinner," Mac told Chloe, and the girl nodded and left the room, closing the door on her way out.  
  
"So, the one you called 'Honey' is Chloe," said Harm, a relieved note in his voice.  
  
"Why are you so surprised, it's not the first time you hear me call her that," Mac retorted, then she softened her voice to continue, "I hope you're enjoying your night, even if we're not discussing the case." She winked at him as she said the last words.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Mac. It's the first time in years I do something special on my birthday. And to have all my friends around after a year like that, it's... I don't know... it's a little... overwhelming. Was that the reason you were avoiding me the whole week?"  
  
"Harmon Rabb, have you ever tried to organise such a party with someone like you around? You stick your nose everywhere, it's almost impossible to keep any secrets from you!"  
  
Harm was about to reply something, but the doorbell interrupted him.  
  
"That's the best part of the surprise coming up," Mac teased.  
  
"Don't tell me you asked some call girls to come here," he answered in kind.  
  
"Go and open the door, you'll see," was all she replied.  
  
So Harm hurried to the door and yanked it open. Tears rose in his eyes when he saw his mother and Frank waiting to be invited in. He turned his head towards Mac and opened his mouth once or twice before being able to utter any syllables. Then, he finally presented her to his parents: "Mom, Frank, this is Mac, my..."  
  
"Co-worker," Mac completed his speech, not seeing the flash of pain in his eyes. "Nice to meet you in person, Mr and Mrs Burnett."  
  
"Mac, please call me Trish. Harm talks so much about you, you're almost part of the family by now." Then Harm's mother turned to face him, "Son, I'd love to meet all those friends of yours."  
  
As everybody was settling down around the table for dinner, the doorbell rang again. Mac got up and gestured towards the door, raising her voice like the stadium speaker announcing a famous hockey player in the Stanley Cup final: "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome our only missing guest... The last, but not the least... Directly from Russia... Sergei Zhukov!" And at that moment, she jerked the door open.  
  
But instead of Harm's little brother, a policeman holding his hat was standing in the doorway, a sad expression on his face...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. The waiting

  
  
Disclaimer: see Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: I'd like to have your comments, mostly if you want to read the end... okay, I'm just teasing, but I'd still love to know what you think ;-)  
Thank you all for the nice reviews!  
To answer Lauren's question, nobody ever heard of Mattie at that time in the show, except for the Admiral, but he didn't know Harm's intentions to become her guardian.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
October 25th  
0247 ZULU  
Georgetown  
Mac's apartment  
  
  
The policeman took a deep breath and finally said, "May I speak with a certain Mac, please?"  
  
"That would be me," she answered, in a neutral tone, "Is there any problem?"  
  
"Ma'am, do you happen to know someone called Sergei Zhukov?" asked the policeman, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"He's my brother," cut in Harm, who approached the door the minute he saw the man. "Did anything happened to him?" His voice carried fear and anxiety.  
  
"There's been a car accident two blocks away. A delivery truck ran into a cab. The taxi driver is dead, and the passenger is severely wounded. The only thing we could find on him was his passport and your address."  
  
"How... how severely wounded?" Harm stammered. He didn't react when Mac put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"The paramedics told me he wasn't breathing when they arrived, but they were able to bring him back to life in a relatively short time. When they brought him to the hospital, he was still unconscious. He suffered serious head trauma and he lost a lot of blood. You'll need to talk to the doctors to have more information, I'm sorry."  
  
Mac snapped into Marine mode and said, "Where did they take him?"  
  
"To the George Washington University Hospital, it's only a few miles away from here. I can show you the way, if you want," the policeman answered, gesturing towards to hall.  
  
"It won't be necessary, sir," replied Harm in a determined voiced, "I know where it is."  
  
"Harm, you can't drive in this state of mind," cut in Mac, "Give me your keys, I'll drive."  
  
"No, Mac. Sergei is my brother, I'll go see him, and in case you didn't notice, you have guests."  
  
"I'm sure they can continue for a while without me. Don't be stupid, Harmon Rabb, you know you'd better not drive."  
  
As his job was done, the policeman turned away, not wanting to interfere in this discussion. But someone else did. "Harm, I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
Both officers turned around to face the person who had just spoken, their eyes open wide with surprise.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen, son. There is no place for discussion right now. Give me your keys, I'll drive you to the hospital, and then we'll see what's going on."  
  
Harm looked at the man and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Thanks, Frank." He gave him his keys, grabbed his coat and headed for his car, followed closely by his stepfather.  
  
Inside the apartment, no one wanted to talk. Harriet was weeping in Bud's arms, Jennifer wiped a tear off her cheek, the admiral was clutching Meredith's hand and Mac and Trish were holding one another, not sure which one was comforting the other. The people who knew Sergei were silently praying for him to be all right, the others were hoping everything was going to be okay.   
  
  
  
0332 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
Harm and Frank were sitting in the waiting room in front of the intensive care unit. Sergei's doctor had explained to them earlier the nature of his injuries. He'd probably stopped breathing because he had choked, as the doctors had found a fragment of candy in his throat. The most alarming details were the severe concussion and the abdominal injury that had caused a considerable blood loss. The next twelve hours were going to be critical.  
  
"Frank, why are you doing this?" asked Harm, his focus on his hands.  
  
"Son, I know you never considered me as your father, but I'm attached to you. You're the only son of the woman I love, and I watched you grow up. Even if I never met this young man, he's your brother and I care about him."  
  
"But Frank, I know I broke my mother's heart when I told her her husband had a child with another woman. She didn't even agree to send me my father's letters to run DNA tests to prove the paternity. She probably didn't know Sergei was going to be there, or she wouldn't have come."  
  
"You're wrong, Harm. Mac told Trish that Sergei was coming, and she wanted to meet him, to see if he had your father's eyes and the famous Rabb's smile. She understood your father didn't have any hopes to come back here alive, and he died trying to save the life of the woman carrying his baby. It has been hard, but she finally forgave him."  
  
Hearing those words, Harm lifted his head and his gaze met Frank's. There was no pain in his eyes, just acceptance of the fact that this family was full of surprises.  
  
At that moment, a nurse in scrubs arrived to tell them Sergei was now stable and they were authorised to enter the room. Frank just moved his head, signalling for Harm to go inside.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw Sergei's pale body surrounded by machines that were beeping regularly. Harm bypassed the bed, brought a chair next to it and took his brother's hand. Through the window, he looked at Frank, who was still in the hallway. Their gazes locked and Harm felt a new wave of strength.  
  
"Hey, brother, it's me," murmured Harm; "I'm not going anywhere until you're out of here, understood? You survived a helo crash, you saved my life and you're suppose to get married soon, so you can't give up." Harm adjusted the blanket as he saw his brother shiver slightly. "I know, I often acted like a big brother, but remember, I really am. I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll be alright."  
  
  
  
0951 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
Harm started when he heard the nurse who entered the room to check Sergei's vitals.  
  
"I didn't intend to wake you up, sir, but you must be Mr Zhukov's brother. He's doing great. He's been stable for the last six hours, so if he continues this way, in another six hours he'll be out of danger. If you need anything, my name is Anna."  
  
Harm had no idea when he had fallen asleep, but his sore back told him it had to have happened more than an hour ago. He never wanted to leave his brother's bedside, not even to get a cup of coffee, but he found one on the table beside Sergei's bed. 'The nurse must have believed I needed it,' he thought. "Listen brother, I've never been good at talking, you know it, but I can give you plenty of reasons why you should wake up. And one in particular is that I want you to answer a question: how in God's name did Mac manage to invite you for this party? I still cannot believe she did something so lovely for me."  
  
A few moments later, someone spoke at the other end of the room, behind him. "Maybe I can respond for him..."  
  
Harm spun around on his seat and looked at the person cuddled up in a chair a few feet behind him. "When did you arrive?" he asked, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"About two hours ago, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked exhausted," answered Mac. "I thought you might use some caffeine, but the coffee's probably cold by now."  
  
Harm looked at her outfit and noticed she hadn't even changed her clothes. "What happened to everyone?"  
  
"When you left, nobody really wanted to leave, not knowing how Sergei was doing. When Frank came back, Bud and Harriet offered everyone to stay over at their house, they said they were going to sleep in shifts, in case anything happened. I proposed to your parents to stay at my apartment, as it would be quieter there. They should be asleep in my bedroom by now. Your mother didn't agree at first, but I told her the couch was perfect for me," said Mac, pulling her chair up next to the bed. "I'm really glad the nurse said he was doing great."  
  
Harm felt a rush of heat when Mac laid her hand on his forearm. Her touch was soft and comforting. He stared at her, and when she met his gaze, a half-hearted smile crossed his features.  
  
"So," she continued, "What part of the question am I suppose to answer first?"  
  
Harm only looked at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'll take the easiest one," she went on. "Last time Sergei left for Russia, he gave me his phone number, in case something happened to you. You know, your brother really loves you. The admiral made some arrangements, so he took a special flight from Moscow to be here on time."  
  
"Was there a second part to this question?" asked Harm, brushing a lock of blond hair from his brother's forehead, not looking in Mac's direction.  
  
"Not exactly, but you opened the way. You were gone for weeks, you didn't return any calls, you totally disappeared. And when you came back, you weren't the same. I didn't know the reason for that, I still don't know, but I thought that seeing your old friends might help you feel better. Harm, you've been my best friend for eight years now, I wouldn't let you down on a special occasion like this. But I really didn't plan this..." Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she looked at Sergei.  
  
Harm saw a tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb, then he took her hand in his. "I truthfully appreciate all of this, Mac. I don't know if it's one of your vision things, but you always perceive when I need you." Having said that, he pulled her into a tight embrace, with his shaky breath caressing her cheeks while some silent tears were flowing from his eyes.  
  
When they parted, Mac lightened the tone of her voice, "You know, Harm, if your brother is just half as hard-headed as you are, he won't even remember this on his wedding day."  
  
Suddenly, Sergei stirred in his bed. Harm almost crushed Mac's hand when he noticed that his brother had opened his eyes. "Hey, little brother, how nice of you to join us!" he said in a low voice.  
  
Sergei looked at him, then at Mac, and finally found the strength to speak, in a very hoarse intonation: "Kto vy? [Who are you?]"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	3. The surprise

  
  
Disclaimer: see Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, send me your comments, I'll read them attentively.  
Thanks a lot to all and every people who sent me reviews. I don't want to name anyone, so I won't forget someone, but it's great to have positive feedback!  
A sincere thanks to Elena and Didine, from Freelang.com, for their help with the Russian dialog.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
October 25th   
1033 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
Harm looked at Mac with pleading eyes, unsure about what his brother had just said.  
  
"Sergei, eto Mac. Ja zdes' s tvoim bratom. [Sergei, it's me, Mac. I'm here with your brother,]" she answered, bending over to be closer to him.  
  
"Mac? S moim bratom? [Mac? My brother?]" Sergei tried to sit straight in his bed, but Harm stopped his movement. The machines started beeping faster, as the patient was fidgeting.  
  
"Sergei, pozhalusta, ne dvigaisia. Ty v bol'nitse. Tebe nuzhno otdokhnut', tak chto Harm i ja nenadolgo ostavim tebia odnoho. [Sergei, please, don't move. You are at the hospital. You need some rest, so Harm and I will leave you alone for a moment,]" said Mac, on a soft tone. She got up from her chair and gently motioned for Harm to leave the room with her.  
  
Harm put his right hand on his brother's arm and squeezed it lightly, the other hand still clutching Mac's. He rose reluctantly and stepped aside, "I'm not leaving you alone, little brother. I'll be back soon, I swear," he murmured before he followed Mac in the hall.  
  
Once in the hall, Harm hurriedly asked Mac, "What did he say?"  
  
She took a deep breath and answered carefully, seeming to search for the right words. "It looks like he suffers the same thing as you did, when you crashed, two years ago. He doesn't remember us. But I'm sure it's only temporary," she added quickly, when she saw the pain in Harm's eyes. "His doctor should be coming soon, so we'll have more information at that time."  
  
"That crash changed so many things in my life, I hope this accident won't screw his up," Harm whispered.  
  
"You mean breaking up with Renée was a mistake?" Mac was staring at the beige wall, her voice almost inaudible.  
  
"No, no, it's just that... I've been so close to... I mean, you almost got... Well, every time I crashed, my whole life went to hell." His heart was racing, as he remembered the accidents and the terrible consequences. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the pain that invaded his whole body suddenly.  
  
"Listen, I have to go home before Chloe wakes up, but I'll be back as soon as possible," Mac promised, trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Mac. I can stay here by myself. You should go to bed, and when I have any news, I'll call you."  
  
Mac placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "He's going to be okay, believe me." Then she walked towards the elevators. A second before the doors closed, Harm mouthed silently in her direction, "Thanks," and he saw her smiling and briefly closing her eyes, showing she perfectly understood what he had said.  
  
  
  
1728 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
Harm was lost in his thoughts when he heard a slight knock on the door. "Enter," he said dryly, annoyed with all the going and coming of nurses and doctors. Finally, he looked at the visitor and rose from his chair to welcome her, "Mom!"  
  
"I guessed you would be hungry, so I brought your favorite lunch, veggie salad with extra tomatoes, only a little bit of feta cheese, light Italian dressing and a diet cola, right?" Trish said, handing him a brown paper bag. "Oh, and Mac stopped by your apartment and took some clothes for you, she thought you might need new ones..."  
  
"Thank you." He took the duffel bag she handed him and put it beside his chair. Then he looked at his brother and asked his mother, uncertain, "Would you like to stay with us?"  
  
"That's why I'm here, son," she answered good-naturedly.  
  
They both stepped over to the chairs next to the bed, and as Harm took his lunch from the bag, his mother looked attentively at Sergei. "He's like your father when I met him," she said, seemingly lost in her memories. "But your father's hair was darker." After a few moments, she continued, "Your father was a fighter, you're a fighter, I'm sure he's a fighter, too. He has Rabb's blood in his veins, remember."  
  
Harm faced his mother. "Everybody keeps telling me so, but I'm afraid it's not that easy."  
  
"Keep the faith, son. I know you are not very religious, but we should pray and ask your father to give him the strength to recover quickly."  
  
They sat silently at Sergei's bedside for over an hour, holding each other's hand, before Trish excused herself and left to return to Mac's apartment.  
  
  
  
October 26th  
1420 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
Harm had spent another night watching by his brother. The personnel had authorized him to use the showers in the locker room, but even though Mac had taken his razor, he didn't bother to shave. The warm water was not of any help for him to feel better. Despite his short period of being conscious, Sergei was still out of it. He hadn't said a word since Mac had left, the day before. Harm had again accommodated himself on the spot that had by now become his usual place to sit in, next to his brother's bed, when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Keeter, Terry, Kate, Skates, what are you all doing here?" he asked, surprised to see the four visitors as the first one opened the door.  
  
Teresa Coulter talked first. "Well, I received a call earlier this morning. A military building collapsed in Boston last night. They need me to identify some of the victims."  
  
"On my part, Admiral Boone pulled some strings to bring me here last week, but the Seahawk is deployed to the Arabian Sea tomorrow and they need their best RIO. I can't miss the casting off," continued Skates.  
  
"It's been very nice to see you again, Harm. I just hope someone will finally understand what they mean with what they say about those gold wings and dress whites... Anyway, if you come to Naples, call me. I was reassigned to the Mediterranean Head Quarters six months ago," Kate carried on.  
  
"And my boss called me an hour ago to fly a plane to..." Keeter added, "Well, Harm, you know the company, some classified place. All I can tell you is that I have some chances to meet our dear friend Maria Carmena..."  
  
"Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Gutierrez." Harm corrected, smiling despite himself. "It's been so great to see you all again. Thank you so much." He shook Keeter's hand vigorously and tightly hugged the three women that were dear to him, each in her personal way.  
  
Harm stared at the door a few minutes after the departure of his friends, then he addressed his brother, "I never realized before how much my friends care for me. Sergei, you have a family here, too, you know, and I'll never give up on you, believe me."  
  
He sat down on his chair and continued his watch.  
  
  
  
October 27th   
1147 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
Harm was still asleep when Mac entered the room.  
  
"Good morning sailor," she said in a soft voice when he opened his eyes, lightly brushing her hand against the back of his shoulder as she walked by. "I brought you some coffee and bagels for breakfast. How is he?"  
  
"The doctors say that the last CT scan showed no signs of permanent damage to his brain, and his abdominal injury is getting better. But he's still unconscious and he didn't say a word since Saturday morning when you left."  
  
"And how are you doing?" Mac asked, insisting on the use of the pronoun, concerned because of his untidy looks.  
  
"Given the circumstances, fine I guess," he answered. He felt exhausted and terribly empty seeing his brother so helpless, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, even Mac. When he finished speaking, the machines surrounding Sergei started beeping faster, so they both hurriedly approached the bed. The Russian opened his eyes and looked around himself, as if he were trying to identify the room.  
  
"Harm?" His voice was very hoarse, but the intonation indicated that he recognized him.  
  
After a look in Harm's lost eyes, Mac decided to continue the conversation. "Dobrahye ootrah, Sergei. Kahk dyela?" [Good morning, Sergei. How are you?]  
  
Sergei looked at her face, lowered his glance to her hands on his arm, and continued, " Nou chto, Mac, moi brat nakonetz poprosil tebia vyjti za nevo zamuzh?"  
  
She sighed heavily and waited a few seconds before she answered, "Net, eshcho net. Mne nuzhno itti. Poka. [I have to go, see you later.]" She turned to Harm, who looked puzzled, and spoke very fast, "He's okay now, his memory seems back. I gotta go. I'm supposed to be in court in 37 minutes for the Romano case, remember? It wasn't only an excuse for Friday night, this guy should really spend his life in Leavenworth."   
  
Harm stopped Mac on her way to the door, holding her arm, "What did he ask you?"  
  
"Nothing important," was the only thing she responded as she got out of his grip, looking straight ahead. She exited the door, leaving the two brothers alone.  
  
Harm returned to his brother's bedside, wondering if he could indeed have a conversation with him. "Sergei, do you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you, brother. Tell me what happened, please." Sergei's voice was weak and his Russian accent was stronger than ever.  
  
Relieved and exhausted, Harm fell back in his chair. "You had an accident on your way to Mac's apartment last Friday. You lost consciousness and when you woke up the first time, two days ago, you couldn't recognize neither me nor Mac." Harm tried to keep his voice steady, but the emotion of having his brother back was too strong. He had to swallow a few times before he could continue. "The doctor should come soon, and we'll know when you can be discharged."  
  
"So I missed your birthday party," Sergei whispered, regrets audible in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Harm."  
  
"Don't be, please. I'm very happy to have you back," Harm said, hugging his brother softly.  
  
  
  
October 29th   
1452 ZULU  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington  
  
  
As Sergei's life was not in danger anymore, Harm had accepted to take his breakfast at the hospital cafeteria and took the time to shave neatly. But he never left his brother for too long, worried he might need some help to communicate with the doctors and nurses.  
  
"Harm, do I really need to stay here for a couple of days?" Sergei asked his brother for the third time that morning.  
  
"The doctors think so. But at least today you'll leave the ICU for your own bedroom. A single bedroom, so there'll be nobody snoring in the other bed," Harm answered, smiling.  
  
"Except you!" Sergei teased.  
  
"What?" Harm feigned shock. "Nobody ever told me that."  
  
"Ask Mac, I am sure she noticed."  
  
"Don't start with that, little brother, please." Harm's voice became sad. "You don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing between Mac and me. I was not even sure we were still friends until she organized this party." She had hurt him the other day the way she left, but that was just another feeling he had put at the back of his mind, with all the others things he resented Mac for.  
  
"Mac, please, come in!" Lost in his thoughts, Harm started when he heard his brother welcoming the visitor.  
  
"So, when are you going to leave the hospital?" Mac asked.  
  
"Friday afternoon. I can't wait to eat something good. I think the food in the prison in Chechnya was better. I hope my brother still has his couch, so I won't have to sleep on the floor. Not that I really care, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, Sergei, my couch will always be there for you," Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Harm, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mac was looking at her feet, and then she led him in the hall. "It's about Clay..."  
  
"I don't think I'm the best person for this," Harm answered dryly.  
  
"I have nobody else whom I could confide in," began Mac. "He's desperate and I don't know what to do. He told me he's been dating someone in the company before we left for Paraguay, but when we came back, she only showed up once at the hospital to see him, and he has had no news from her since then. He keeps telling me he's okay, but he's hurt, I can see it."  
  
"Any chance I know her?" Harm asked, unsure what to think of Mac's confession.  
  
"She was the one in charge of the Angel Shark investigation, last year. Catherine Gale, I think."  
  
"Catherine Gale was dating Webb??" Harm exclaimed in disbelief. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she answered sincerely, "I have to go, things are really crazy at JAG without you. At least, the Romano case came to a verdict yesterday: 15 years in Leavenworth." She popped her head in the room and added, on a playful tone, "See you soon, Sergei!"  
  
"I hope so, Mac!" Sergei responded in kind. When she was gone, he questioned his brother. "Now, tell me, Harm, how can you believe she is not in love with you? It's written in her eyes."  
  
"Because she told me so when we were in Paraguay," Harm said in defeated voice.  
  
"I'm not really good at female psychology, but is it possible she said that to avoid being hurt once again?" Sergei asked.  
  
"I never meant to hurt her, even though I probably did too often," he whispered. "I thought I'd lost her to another man, but now I realized I simply lost her. Period."  
  
"I'm not sure of that," Sergei ventured. "I was still under the effects of the drugs, but I remember asking her if you finally proposed to her."  
  
"You did what???" Harm choked out.  
  
"I saw a ring at her hand and I thought you eventually asked her to marry you. It was probably just her Marine Corps ring, but I noticed the disappointment in her eyes when she said 'no'. Actually, she said 'not yet'. She is still in love with you, brother."  
  
Harm sat on his chair as the words sank in. 'Mac, the woman I love ever since I saw her for the first time at the Rose Garden, might love me, too? But there's still this 'chain of command' problem. How can I tell her the way I feel without risking to destroy our careers, and mostly our friendship, the most precious thing in my life? I don't know. Please, Mac, help me.'  
  
  
  
October 31st  
2354 ZULU  
North of Union Station  
Harm's Apartment  
  
  
Sergei had finally been discharged from the hospital during the afternoon. Harm invited him to dinner to celebrate his recovery and the little brother ate four plates of mussels with French fries while Harm preferred to order a vegetarian lasagna. They were now in front of the apartment's door, exhausted but happy to be home, finally. When Harm opened the door, the first thing he saw were two kids, a young girl dressed like Joan of Arc and a little pirate saying "Trick or Treat!"  
  
He needed a few seconds before he recognized Chloe who was holding a sword and a shield in front of her, and little AJ who had a toy-parrot on his shoulder and a piece of black cloth on his left eye. When Harm entered his apartment, he saw his friends, all costumed, waiting for him. Next to the door were standing Bud, dressed as Mr Spock with the Vulcan ears and the black suit, and Harriet, a Little Red Riding Hood with her blond hair around her face holding a baby rabbit in her arms, which was Jimmy. At their right were King Arthur and Lady Guinevera that Harm recognized as his mother and his stepfather. Behind the kitchen islet were Sheherazade (Jennifer Coates with her long hair braided with ribbons in an Arabian-fashion dress), Lady Macbeth (a sublime Meredith in full Shakespearean attire), Ricky Martin (a sexy Gunny in leather pants and a black silk shirt), and a suffragette impersonated by Bobbi Latham.  
  
Harm couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a beautiful pregnant princess sitting on his couch, the ghost beside her wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He had called Catherine the day before, asking her to talk with Webb, but he hadn't planned it to happen so soon. With them a baseball player in a white suit with fine blue lines, his cap screwed on his head (Admiral Chegwidden), a frontiersman wearing a fur hat with a raccoon's tail (Admiral Boone) and a pharaoh's mummy with a gold mortuary mask (Sturgis) were talking.  
  
Harm dropped his and Sergei's duffel bags in his bedroom and hung his coat, his brother right behind him. At that moment he saw her. Mac was coming out of the bathroom, dressed in adjusted brown suede pants with a beige shirt and a dark coat, two pistols attached at her loose belt. Her large hat was almost covering her right eye. She was exactly like he remembered the movie, except that she was much more seductive than Robert Redford. "Sundance!" was all he could pronounce, his voice suddenly failing him.   
  
She approached and handed him a big box, the one he'd seen at her apartment the week before. "Happy birthday, Harm," she said on a velvety tone. He was unable to say a word; he could only look around and notice they were alone, as Sergei had joined the others. He sat on his bed and opened the box. It was filled with tissue paper and he finally found two little leather notebooks, one Marine green and one Navy blue. "I know it is useless to discuss our feelings with each other," Mac started, standing right in from of him, "so I decided to write down how I feel about you. You don't have to read it, but if you are ready, there's a second booklet to tell me what you feel yourself."  
  
He lifted his gaze and saw apprehension in her eyes. Quickly, he took her hands in his and rose from the bed. "Sarah, you always know what I really need. Even though I'm frightened at the idea of showing my feelings, I'll fill this booklet in with all the honesty my heart is capable of. And I promise it won't take an eternity. Thank you so much for not giving up on me."  
  
He closed the distance and hugged her tightly, relieved to feel that she returned the embrace. They clung to each other for a few minutes, comforted to feel the presence of the person who meant so much for them. Finally Mac drew back a little and guided him towards the living room, a large smile on her face and her eyes twinkling. "We haven't celebrated your birthday yet, oldie."  
  
"I know, and now I have all the reasons I needed to celebrate," he answered as he winked at her, before they joined the group, who started singing in chorus, "Happy Birthday to you..."  
  
  
  
FIN   
  
  
  
A/N : I was thinking about writing a sequel to this, but it will depend on your comments, so please tell me if it's worth it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
